Emmy Awards
and Fozzie at the Emmy Awards in 1977.]] Emmy Awards and nominations that Jim Henson and the Muppets have received. Many appearances have been made by Muppet characters at the award ceremonies, as well. The following list is limited to those awards given at the prime-time ceremony, prior to or concurrent with the separate Daytime Emmy Awards, and also excludes the International Emmy Awards. As of 2019, various Sesame Street programs have won 12 Primetime Emmy Awards, and The Muppet Show has won four. :See also: Emmy (magazine), Television Academy and Emmy Awards Ceremony Appearances 1970 Sesame Street Won: *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming - Program: David D. Connell, executive producer; Sam Gibbon, Jon Stone, Lutrelle Horne, producers *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming - Individual (Writing): **Jon Stone, Jeff Moss, Ray Sipherd, Jerry Juhl, Dan Wilcox, Dave Connell, Bruce Hart, Carole Hart, and Virginia Schone, writers, "Sally Sees Sesame Street" *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming - Individual (Music): **Joe Raposo, Jeffrey Moss, music and lyrics, This Way to Sesame Street Nominated: *Outstanding New Series: Connell, Gibbon, Stone, Horne 1971 Sesame Street Won: *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (Programs): David Connell, executive producer; Jon Stone, Lutrelle Horne, producers Nominated: Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (individuals): George W. Riesenberger, lighting director 1972 Sesame Street Won: *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (Programs): David D. Connell, executive producer; Jon Stone, producer Nominated: Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (individuals): George W. Riesenberger, lighting director 1973 Sesame Street Won: *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (Entertainment-Fictional): Jon Stone, executive producer, Bob Cunniff, producer Nominated: *Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (individuals): **Joe Raposo, music director ** Robert G. Myhrum, director 1977 The Muppet Show Won: *Outstanding Continuing or Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Variety or Music: :Rita Moreno (episode 105) Nominations: *Outstanding Comedy-Variety or Music Series *Outstanding Writing in a Comedy-Variety or Music Series: Jack Burns, Jim Henson, Jerry Juhl, and Marc London for Episode 108: Paul Williams) 1978 The Muppet Show Won: *Outstanding Comedy-Variety or Music Series Nominated: *Outstanding Directing in a Comedy-Variety or Music Series: Peter Harris (for Episode 214: Elton John) *Outstanding Writing in a Comedy-Variety or Music Series: Joseph Bailey, Jim Henson, Don Hinkley, and Jerry Juhl for Episode 211: Dom DeLuise *Outstanding Continuing or Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in Variety or Music: Peter Sellers (episode 219 *Outstanding Continuing or Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Variety or Music: Bernadette Peters (episode 212) 1979 Christmas Eve on Sesame Street Won: *Outstanding Children's Program: Jon Stone, executive producer; Dulcy Singer, producer Nominated: *Outstanding Individual Achievement (children's program) **Dave Clark and Tony Di Giroloma, lighting directors **Gerri Brioso, graphic artist The Muppet Show Nominated: *Outstanding Comedy-Variety or Music Program The Muppets Go Hollywood Nominated: *Outstanding Achievement in Choreography: Anita Mann *Outstanding Achievement in Tape Sound Mixing: Ed Greene, sound mixer) *Outstanding Video Tape Editing for a Limited Series: Darryl Sutton) A Special Sesame Street Christmas Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Bob Banner, executive producer 1980 The Muppet Show Won: *Outstanding Video Tape Editing for a Series: John Hawkins (for Episode 414: Liza Minnelli) Nominated: *Outstanding Variety or Music Program *Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program: Jim Henson, Don Hinkley, Jerry Juhl, David Odell (for Episode 420: Alan Arkin) *Outstanding Directing in a Variety or Music Program: Peter Harris (for Episode 414: Liza Minnelli) *Outstanding Art Direction for a Variety or Music Program: Malcolm Stone (for Episode 409: Beverly Sills) *Outstanding Costume Design for a Series: Calista Hendrickson (for Episode 409: Beverly Sills) *Outstanding Individual Achievement -- Creative Technical Crafts (for Episode 420: Alan Arkin) *Outstanding Individual Achievement -- Creative Technical Crafts (for Episode 410: Kenny Rogers) John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together Won: *Outstanding Direction in a Variety or Music Program: Tony Charmoli Sesame Street in Puerto Rico Nominations *Outstanding Children's Program: Michael Cozell, producer; Al Hyslop, executive producer *Outstanding Individual Achievement (children's program): **Nat Mongioi, art director **Ozzie Alfonso, director 1981 Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Jim Henson, producer; David Lazer, executive producer The Muppet Show Won: *Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Music or Comedy Program: Jerry Juhl, Chris Langham, and David Odell (for Episode 515: Carol Burnett) Nominated: *Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy Program *Outstanding Art Direction for a Variety or Music Program: Malcolm Stone (for Episode 506: Brooke Shields) *Outstanding Video Tape Editing for a Series: John Hawkins (for Episode 506: Brooke Shields) 1983 Big Bird in China Won: * Outstanding Children's Program: Jon Stone, Bao-Xiang Kuo, Ja-Cha Xu, David Liu Nominated: * Outstanding Video Tape Editing for a Limited Series or a Special: Ken Gutstein 1984 Don't Eat the Pictures Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program 1987 The StoryTeller Won: *Outstanding Children's Program (for "Hans My Hedgehog"): Jim Henson, executive producer; Mark Shivas, producer The Christmas Toy Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Martin Baker, executive producer; Jim Henson, Diana Birkenfield, producers 1988 A Muppet Family Christmas Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program The StoryTeller Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program (for "The Luck Child") *Outstanding Children's Program (for "A Story Short") 1989 The Jim Henson Hour Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program (for Episode 101: Outer Space) Won: *Outstanding Directing in a Variety or Music Program: Jim Henson for Dog City Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting Nominated: *Outstanding Special Event *Outstanding Achievement in Music and Lyrics: Joe Raposo 1990 The Jim Henson Hour Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program (for The Song of the Cloud Forest) *Outstanding Directing in a Variety or Music Program (Jim Henson for The Song of the Cloud Forest) Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music Nominated: *Outstanding Achievement in Choreography: Jacques d'Amboise 1991 Dinosaurs Won: *Outstanding Art Direction for a Series: John C. Mula, production designer; Kevin Pfeiffer, art director; Brian Savegar, set director Nominated: *Outstanding Editing for a Series (single camera): Marco Zappia The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Won: *Outstanding Editing for a Mini-Series or Special (multi-camera Production) - Girish Bhargava, David Gumpel Nominated: *Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy Program *Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program: Jerry Juhl, Sara Lukinson, Bill Prady *Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction: Larry Grossman, music director; James Lawrence, Paul McKibbins, and Torrie Zito, prinicipal arrangers 1994 Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Arlene Sherman, executive producer Stars and Street Forever: Franklin Getchall, co-executivr producer; Marjorie Kalins, co-executive producer; Joel Lipman, coordinating producer; Marc Sachnoff, producer; Andrew Solt, executive producer; Emily Squires, co-producer; Victoria Strong, producer; Greg Vines, Supervising Producer 1996 Muppets Tonight Won: *Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Variety or Music Program (for Episode 106: Tony Bennett) Nominated: * Outstanding Variety, Music or Comedy Series * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Costume Design for a Variety or Music Program: Polly Smith (for Episode 102: Garth Brooks) *Outstanding Individual Achievement in Lighting Direction (Electronic) for a Drama Series, Variety Series, Miniseries or a Special: Olin Younger (for Episode 106: Tony Bennett) * Outstanding Technical Direction/Camera/Video for a Series (for Episode 105: Cindy Crawford) Gulliver's Travels Won: *Outstanding Miniseries *Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries or Special: Simon Moore *Outstanding Art Direction for a Miniseries or Special: Frederic Evard, Portugal art director; John Fenner supervising art director; Roger Hall, production designer; Rosalind Shingleton, set decorator; Alan Tomkins, UK art director *Outstanding Special Visual Effects: Tim Webber *Oustanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries or Special: Aileen Seaton Nominated: *Outstanding Directing for a Miniseries or Special: Charles Sturridge *Outstanding Supporting Actress for a Miniseries or Special: Alfre Woodard *Outstanding Cinematography for a Miniseries or Special: Howard Atherton, B.S.C. *Oustanding Costume Design for a Miniseries or Special: Shirley Russell *Outstanding Single Camera Editing for a Miniseries or Special: Peter Coulson *Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Miniseries or Special: Paul Hamblin and Clive Pendry, re-recording mixers; Simon Kaye, production mixer 1997 Muppets Tonight Nominated: * Outstanding Art Direction for a Variety or Music Program (for Episode 108: Jason Alexander) * Outstanding Technical Direction/Camera/Video for a Series (for Episode 107: Sandra Bullock) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Lou Berger, supervising producer; David Steven Cohen, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson executive producers; Lauren Gray, , Jonathan Meath, producers; David Gumpel, co-producer 1998 Muppets Tonight Won: *Outstanding Children's Program The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program: Lou Berger, supervising producer; David Steven Cohen, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson, executive producers; Lauren Gray, Bob Stein, producers; David Gumpel, co-producer; Will Ryan, consulting producer 2002 Farscape Nominated: *Outstanding Costumes for a Series: Lyn Askew (supervisor), Terry Ryan (designer) It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Nominated: *Outstanding Music and Lyrics: Desmond Child and Davitt Sigerson for "Everyone Matters" 2004 The Street We Live On Nominations: *Outstanding Children's Program: Dr. Lewis Bernstein, executive producer; Tim Carter, producer; Kevin Clash, co-executive producer; Melissa Dino, producer; Karen Ialacci, producer; Carol-Lynn Parente, producer *Outstanding Music And Lyrics: Lou Berger, lyricist; Mike Renzi, composer Sesame Street Play and Learn Channel Nominations: * Outstanding Achievement in Interactive Television * Outstanding Achievement in Advanced Media Technology for the Creation of Video Games 2005 The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Nominated: *Outstanding Music and Lyrics: Michael Giacchino, Jeannie Lurie, Adam Cohen, Debra Frank, Steve L. Hayes for "When I'm With You" Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars Nominated: *Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or Special Sesame Street Games Channel Nominated: * Outstanding Achievement for an Interactive Television Service 2007 When Parents Are Deployed Nominated: *Outstanding Children's Program 2008 A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Nominated: *Outstanding Music and Lyrics: Paul Williams for "I Wish I Could Be Santa Claus" 2009 61st Primetime Emmy Engineering Awards *Henson Digital Puppetry Studio (Jim Henson's Creature Shop) 2010 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards Nominated * Outstanding Children's Nonfiction Program: When Families Grieve (Sesame Street Talk, Listen, Connect) 2012 64th Primetime Emmy Awards Sesame Street Won: * Outstanding Children’s Nonfiction, Reality or Reality-Competition Program: Growing Hope Against Hunger (Sesame Street Food for Thought) (Carol-Lynn Parente, executive producer; Melissa Dino, supervising producer; Mason Rather, senior producer; Kevin Clash, producer) Saturday Night Live Nominated: * Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics: "I Can't Believe I'm Hosting SNL"; music by Eli Brueggemann, lyrics by Seth Meyers and John Mulaney 2016 67th Primetime Emmy Awards The Muppets (2015) Nominated: * Outstanding Production Design for a Narrative Program (Half-Hour or Less) 2017 68th Primetime Emmy Awards Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas Won: *Outstanding Children's Program 2018 69th Primetime Emmy Awards The Magical Wand Chase Won *Outstanding Children's Program 2019 70th Primetime Emmy Awards When You Wish Upon a Pickle Won *Outstanding Children's Program Nominated *Outstanding Character Voice-over Performance (Eric Jacobson) References *In Episode 1710 of Sesame Street, as Big Bird receives a Camp Echo Rock award for Best Swimming, he comments, "This is better than an Emmy." Sources *Academy of Television Arts and Sciences. Award search database. *O'Neil, Thomas. The Emmys. Penguin Books: 1992. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Awards Category:Miscellaneous References